


Feed me

by GalaxySong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, But nogitsune left it's side effects, M/M, Nogitsune, Scott is a Good Friend, Sexy Times, Stiles is him self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the nogitsune stiles is still left with the need to feed on pain. Scott is a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed me

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after the Scott/Stiles scene in the vets and didn't want to have to change it to fit around what happened in 3B so lets just call it a AU:)

Stiles moaned and arched up into Scott, their mouth's meeting in a hungry kiss. They are both in there underwear and Stiles loved running his hand over Scott's bare chest and flat stomach. Scott rocked against him trying to go slow and drag it out as long as possible but Stiles knew the second he started to feed from him, he would become desperate and not really able to stop him self from rocking fast and hard enough against him to leave bruises. 

Not that Stiles really minded, Scott was good enough to spend the day sneaking in and out of patients rooms at the hospital, taking their pain to give to Stiles.

They still weren't sure if it was the bite Scott had given him or some after effect of the nogitsune or maybe even both but he was left still with a need to feed on pain and chaos. He had been getting weaker by the day and Deaton in his usual, mysterious round about way had said he was some sort of succubus. He had almost let him self starve to death not wanting to be the cause any more pain but his Dad had begged him to take enough from Scott just to survive until they figured something else out. Deaton hadn't been sure an ordinary human would survive him taking what he needed and Scott being a alpha thought he would be able to recover quicker.

They had both expected for the feeding to cause Scott pain. He had been so weak that Scott lied down beside him on his bed and took his hand to press it to his own temple. After the first couple of seconds Stiles saw the look of pleasure on Scott's face and hesitantly pulled away. 

After a very awkward conversation about friendship and love Scott had pulled Stile's onto his lap and kissed him. Because even if Scott's bite hadn't made him a werewolf it had still connected them on some level and Scott was still his alpha. When he had touched Scott just for those couple of seconds he had been almost over whelmed by the love he felt from him. They had been through so much together that both of them agreed that throwing sex into the mix really wasn’t going to mess them up any more than they already were. 

So once a week Scott feeds him all the pain he needs with maybe a little side of chaos and if maybe in-between they occasionally make out and grind against each other like the horny teenagers they are well that's one one's business but theirs. And well maybe his Dad's after he walked in on them in his room, the next morning at breakfast they had been forced to sit through his Dad's awkward safe sex talk. 

 

But now he takes his fill from Scott and arches up into his mouth as it fastens onto his neck, sucks and marks him. Scott is moaning and panting and Stiles is so close him self. He hooks a leg around Scott and pulls him in closer. He can feel Scott through his boxers, thick and hard and he thinks next time they might even get their underwear off. 

He pulls Scott's hair to get him off his neck and get his mouth back on his. He heals faster than he used to but the marks Scott have left will be there for days and he thinks maybe there is the tiniest bit of wolf in him because he loves having his alpha's mark on him. He moans as he opens his mouth and let Scott's tongue thrust in while his hips are moving in a blur and Stiles is bucking up to meet him. He can tell when Scott finally tips over the edge because his hips stutter and he can kind of feel a echo of it through his body as he feeds. It's enough to make him come him self and he loves how Scott rocks against him gently through his orgasm. 

He let's his finger drop from Scott's temple and sighs sleepily, feeling sated and happy. Scott rolls onto his side and pulls him over so they are curled up around each other.

“Feeling full?” Scott asks nuzzling his face, eye's half lidded. 

“Mm very.”

“We should shower,” Scott says but he sounds just as sleepy as Stiles feels. He might regret it later falling asleep with sticky underwear but he just snuggles into Scott.

“Later,” He tells him and falls asleep.


End file.
